Lips Of An Angel
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Collection of drabbles I've written for the Iris/OL 'verses.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been stuck on this OL pairing since Cassie and I stuck them together, and well it led to this little strange drabble...**

* * *

><p>"Sleep," Leo told Nate.<br>The Winchester looked over at his friend in the back seat of Nico's black '93 Dodge Dakota. Crowley was asleep in the from seat and Nico was too busy trying to stay awake to talk to the two in the back.  
>Nate yawned, "I don't wanna." Leo gave the younger male a warning glare, telling him he was gonna sleep no matter what. "Fine." Nathan closed his eyes, his head leaning against Leo's bicep. He was snoring with in a few seconds, leaving Leo to stare out into the darkness of the night, listening to the radio.<br>Nico, being the oh-so-very helpful brother he was, started a CD Leo knew all too well. And the first song is the reason why Leo kicked Nico below the belt when they got to Farmington.  
>Hinder's "Lips of an Angel" filled the truck, making Leo glare harshly at his older brother before looking down at Nate's sleeping form. He softly started to sing, involentarly. <em><em>"It's funny that you're calling me tonight<br>And yes I've dreamt of you too  
>And does he know you're talking to me?<br>Will it start a fight?  
>No I don't think she has a clue<em>_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<br>And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<br>And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel."_  
>Sometime during the song he had pulled out his phone and started looking through pictures of him and Nate. When he shut his phone off he shoved it into his pocket, then fell asleep with his arm around the sleeping half angel.<br>Maybe he could live with the song.


	2. When You're Young

Title: When You're Young  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: spoilers for Bad Moon Rising  
>Pairings: Cole BurnsLeslie Monroe  
>Summary: Cole and Leslie spend some quality time with their son.<br>AN: random and wasn't meant to be written. Set when Leslie was 18 after she fud Dylan but before they graduated high school

* * *

><p>Taylor looked at the black haired woman, she looked like Tyler and kinda smelled like both of them, she also looked like a lady he had seen before. The three year old was cautious around her, hugging his dad's legs tightly. "Hey Taylor," she coaxed the young werewolf, brushing her black bangs out of her face. His dad sighed, giving the person a pitying look.<p>

Cole looked back down at the black haired boy. "Tyler's over at Rihonna's place," He told her. "Taylor, Leslie's okay, you don't have to be afraid of her."

"Tata Quæ est ista?" Taylor questioned his father in Latin.

Leslie laughed, couching down to eye level with her oldest. "Leslie nomen meum, et mater tua sum," she told him. Taylor stared at her before looking up at his father for confirmation. Cole nodded at him. Taylor slowly recognized Leslie from his early memories and ran to her, his arms wrapping around her as she lifted him up. "Sorry for not being around more Cole. I've been meaning to, but I've been distracted lately. Did I tell you the twins have an uncle again?"

"Dylan's alive?" Cole asked, knowing the answer already. Cole, Bones, and Leslie had always assumed that he was dead but now, it was great news. "When can I see him? Better questions when do his niece and nephew get to meet him?"

"Well I'm hoping within the next five minutes," a deep male voice asked from around the corner. Cole grinned when a taller, black haired man walked into the living room. "So I have a niece and nephew from you two?"

Leslie rolled her eyes as she faced her twin. "Wanna meet the oldest?" Dylan walked over to his older sister, looking at Taylor. "Taylor, this is your Uncle Dylan; Dylan, my son Taylor Dylan Monroe." The three year old was reluctant when Leslie handed him to Dylan. "Named him after you, then Tyler was named after Nadine."

"Bones' sister?" Dylan asked. Leslie nodded, looking at the two with sad eyes.

"Owe it to her, my fault she's dead," Leslie whispered, resulting in both Cole and Dylan growling.

Cole was the one to speak up first, "That was NOT your fault Les, it was your mom's. She could have easily told your dad about Persephone threating both his spawn and your sister. I don't want to hear you say anything like that again or so help me…"

Taylor stared at his father with green eyes, cutting him off. "Fine believe what you want," Leslie mumbled, taking her son from Dylan and walking out of the house.


	3. Circles

Title: Circles  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Mentions of drug use, Spoilers for OL and other future stories (Hint: I believe there's a triqueal in the next year possibly)  
>Pairings: pre-slash Mini CrowleyJames  
>Summary: James finds out Crowley's just a little more of a nerd than he orginally thought.<br>AN: This does not fully fit in with OL, though it would probably be after the foursome come back to the future. Also, Mimi Crowley is Leslie and Andy's youngest son.

* * *

><p>Crowley rolled off the couch, not wanting to get the door (mostly because he was still a little stoned out of his mind) but doing it anyways. "What?" He growled blindly when the light hit his eyes from outside.<br>"I'm freezing dude, would you let me in?" James retorted. Crowley let his friend in, yawning as he slammed the door shut.  
>"You know the phase 'second home' means coming and going anytime you want, 'cept when we're in Farmington," the youngest Gallagher told him, falling onto the couch once again while pulling his black hair back into a ponytail. "Why you here?"<br>"I was suppose to work on my science project with Jason," James told him. Crowley's Perro sin pelo del Peru/Akita mix hound jumped up next to James.  
>"Sorry bro, he's out with Mil," Crowley requited. "Lucky we see him at all. Pánta mazí tis, samiméno aidiastikó eán me rotáte."<br>James sighed, most of the Gallagher's friends (and Andy) had learned Greek to the fact all of them start talking in their second tongue without a thought. "That's only because you're too much like Crowley," he claimed.  
>The younger of the pair turned on the TV where a Mythbusters' marathon (Crowley'd been watching it earlier) was still playing. Currently it was "Newton's Crane Cradle". Not one of Crowley's favorites, but it was good. "Don't call me a geek but I would love to have one of these," Crowley stated.<br>"One what?" James asked, looking to the other side of the couch.  
>"Newton's cradle. I love them for some reason, guy I hooked up with had one," he replied. James nodded and the two continued to watch the show.<br>Five hours later Crowley started to yawn, blue eyes slowly sliding shut as he borrowed James' shoulder as a pillow. The Winchester didn't mind, until his shoulder started to go numb. He woke the younger male up. "Wha'?" He asked sleepily, blinking a few times.  
>"Come on," James told him, helping the demigod up and to his room.<br>Crowley fell on his bed, hugging his pillow instinctively. James laughed, covering the wolf with a black blanket. James pulled out Crowley's tattered black sketch book from his book bag, opening it to a picture of a shattered mirror. One of the art projects the freshmen had to do. Well it was drawing yourself in the mirror. Before him, Lucifer, Izzy, and Kerberosel had gone back in time, his project had the same idea behind it.  
>The mirror had chunks missing from it and you could barely tell who it was, written at the bottom in bold jagged letters was the word "MONSTER".<br>He flipped the page, his jaw almost dropping when he saw what it was. Usually Crowley's drawings were morbid and gruesome (their new art teacher HATED Crowley's drawings, while the old one loved them), this one still was morbid, but not normal for the young wolf.  
>In the middle of the page was a black rose, half the pettles wilted and dead, while on the oppisite side they were alive and stunning, with an azuze blue and white pettle standing out. In Crowley's handwriting it read (in Latin on the dead side then English on the opposing): I won't breathe unless you breathe, Won't bleed unless you bleed. Won't be unless you be, 'Till I'm gone and I can sleep. I was running in circles, I hurt myself, Just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect. I was running in circles I hurt myself, Just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect. I've gone away, Seen better times in yesterday. It's hard to say, That everything will be okay.<br>At the bottom in red, bleeding, Greek letters there was one more line, that if James translated it right, it read: He's gone like an angel, With wings let me burn tonight.  
>The half angel shut the book, putting it back in Crowley's bag before leaving.<p>

The next morning Crowley was woken up by a metalic clanking sound. He looked up at the shelf on his bed, where there now sat a Newton's cradle, and a piece of paper. The wolf grabbed it, laughing when he saw it. In large black and red letters it read "Happy birthday". Inside was a message, making Crowley know who it was from. _Know you wanted one, don't worry not your only present. It doesn't stop unless you want it to. Happy Birthday Crowley._ Crowley sighed, pulling out his sketch book and flipping it open to the page after the rose.  
>It was a black ducttaped heart with two wings made out of dimonds, blue shappires in them. Under it read one thing in Greek: Agápi ypó to fos tou mísous.<p> 


	4. Addicted

Title: Addicted  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: mentions of kinda drug addiction, cursing, ect.  
>Summary: One walk in a grave yard is never simple for a Gallagher, especially when there's a demon blood addicted half archangel running around trying to turn him into a monster he once was<br>AN: Missing gap between chapters 15 and 16 of OL by vampireluvr15. Must blame boredom here.

* * *

><p>Lucifer knew he probably should have woken someone up and told them he was going for a walk, with the demon blood addicted half archangel running loose looking to kill the four teenagers, but he really needed to get some fresh air after spending so much time in the crappy hotel room him and Kerberosel were sharing. The moonlight was lighting his way through the small town he usually spent his summers in. Yeah, he decided to go all the way to Farmington (he had been sleeping a lot so he wasn't as exausted as he would usually be when he shadow traveled) just to take a walk.<br>The graveyard was closed, though it didn't stop the half werewolf from jumping over the waist-high iron fence and landing near-prefectly on a headstone before dropping onto the grass. He always felt better in graveyards, being a grandson of Hades. It gave him power.  
>He found himself walking to two graves that him, his step-brother, Trevor Burns, half brother and sister, Taylor Monroe and Tyler Burns, and his adopted brother Keegan, use to visit all the time. His 'Uncles' Cole and Shiloh's graves.<br>He was only eight months old when the two died and never got to meet them, but from what his older siblings had told him, they were pretty cool.  
>He spent a half hour there, talking to them like they could hear him. Probably could seeing as his cousins, Cole and Shiloh, hadn't been born, maybe even thought of yet.<br>In the near-darkness, something gave the demigod a horrible feeling of utter wrongness. He stood up, eyes flashing a light blood red as his body tensed. Leaning against the grave behind him, Loki was staring at the Gallager, arms and legs crossed as he looked at him with cold brown eyes. "Hey Luci," the shell of his friend said. Lucifer growled, warning the monster he would attack. "I'm not here to fight Lucifer." The werewolf stared at him. Loki put his hands up as a sign of peace for the time being. Lucifer stood like he would regularlly, still ready to attack if he needed to.  
>"What do you want? Besides to kill me, your sister, and two cousins?" Lucifer growled.<br>Loki looked at Cole's headstone, then at the headstone next to it. "Remember when you were 11 or 12, when we went to school here that year?" Lucifer nodded staring at the older male. "Wasn't it here at these graves, that you had your first taste of demon cnila?" Lucifer cursed his hyper-sensitive senses when the smell of blood hit his nose. He saw that Loki had cut his hand open, allowing a small pool of blood to collect. "Remember how good it tasted? How much power it gave you?" Lucifer licked his lips staring at the dark liquid. He leaned forward, but Loki poured the small ammount onto the ground. "You can have as much as you want, all you have to do is join our side." Lucifer was too hypnotised by the delious smell to realized just how bad of an idea it accutally was to even be thinking of drinking that posion again. "What do you say Luce?"  
>The Gallager chewed on his lip of a few minutes before nodding. Loki gave him an evil smile, cutting his hand open once again and holding it out. Lucifer grabbed the other males arm, when a large white wolf knocked the two back in oppisite directions, snapping Lucifer back to reality. "Niis oiad hoath ol oiad," Loki growled as he stood up. Lucifer was already back on his feet.<br>"Govno," Lucifer hissed, feeling the serious pain up and down his back from slamming into Cole's head stone.  
>"I'll be back Gallager; you and your pathic friends will die," Loki warned, disappering into the night.<br>Lucifer was shaken, falling to the ground once more. Not only at the fact he nearly fell back into being that monster, but to the fact the wolf that had just saved his life, moving closer. "Please, don't kill me, I swear I didn't mean to!" Lucifer cried, terrifed. His mom had told him about the white wolf, that killed black wolves that betrayed their pack and family. "I didn't know what was going to happen, I swear!"  
>Instead of attacking and killing him, the wolf sat down a foot from him tilting his head to the side before nuzzling Lucifer's hand. The boy looked at the wolf, staring into green eyes he'd seen on two people, Taylor and Trevor. "Cccole?" Lucifer asked quietly. "Thank you."<br>The wolf nodded turning around and padding towards the woods, fading out before he hit the tree line.


	5. Stubborn as a Gallagher

Title: Stubborn as a Gallagher  
>Rating: K+<br>Warnings: slight spoilers for OL.  
>Pairings: LuciferKerberosel  
>Summary: Lucifer Gallgher is a stubborn asshole, even when his life is hanging by a thread. And only his brother notices why.<br>AN: NOT LIKE THE ENDING OF OL, obviously, just something I wrote after Chapter 15 was posted.

* * *

><p>Lucifer walked into the kitchen, in a pair of black and red flannel pajama pants, a gray and black hoodie, black rimmed glasses, and a pair of black ankle socks. He looked like shit and really felt like it. His nose was red and dry, his blue eyes were dull, and he was breathing heavily. A few days after him, Isadora, James, and Kerberosel had come back from the past (they had saved Cas and Loki, thank Dionysus) Lucifer had gotten sick with both mono, and thanks to his werewolf blood, canine influenza.<br>He'd been sick for the better part of a month, for the first two weeks he was just kinda sick. Third week he was tired as hell and hungry but whatever he ate came up two seconds later.  
>The demigod was digging around in the fridge, pulling out a mostly drank jug of orange juice. "See your still alive bro," Bones laughed. Lucifer flipped his twin off before downing the remainder of the liquid. "Kerberosel hasn't been around for a while." Lucifer tensed up. Ever since the group had come back from the past Lucifer had been avoiding his best friend. The first day they had been there scared the shit outta Lucifer; he almost <em>kissed<em> Kerberosel, his best friend. And honestly if the half demon would have let him, Lucifer would have had his way with him in that cramped, dark closet.  
>"I'm sick dude," Lucifer told him, his voice sounding distorted to the fact he couldn't breathe through his nose.<br>"That never stopped him from spending nearly second with you before when you were sick. Didn't you pretty much have to order him to go to school that week you were sick?" Bones asked his brother. Lucifer remembered that winter when he had gotten the flu for a week. Saturday and Sunday Kerberosel barely left his side, and if Lucifer hadn't pretty much threatened him, he was pretty sure Kerberosel wouldn't have gone to school. "Are you avoiding him?"  
>"No."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes Bones, I am not avoiding Kerberosel." Biggest lie EVER.<br>There was a long, very awkward silence between the brothers. "You're in love with him." Lucifer stared at his younger brother. "It makes sense now that I really think about it. You get sick the first two weeks we're in Farmington every summer, because you're not use to being away from him, and really stay that way until we get back and you see Kerberosel. Now you've been avoiding him for nearly a month and you've got mono and K9 flu."  
>"Dude you've been watching too many chick flicks. Shit like that doesn't happen. I'm not dying because I haven't seen my best friend in a month, I'm dying because I have fucking mono and dog flu at the same time. And I'm not <em>in love<em> with him either!" Lucifer growled at his brother.  
>"It's been a month since you got both, and I had this too, took me, what, a week to get over it? Why don't you just drop the damn pride and admit that you need him?" Bones hissed back. "I hate seeing you like this, my older brother, pretty much on his death bed, weak and helpless."<br>"I don't _need_ him Bones, not just drop the damn subject before I kick your ass," He yelled, leaving Bones in the kitchen.  
>Lucifer fell on his bed like a rock, wishing his brother hadn't been right. He did need Kerberosel, but his pride wouldn't let Lucifer admit this fact, and it might be killing him.<p>

A week later Lucifer couldn't even get out of bed, much less move. Bones was worried about his twin, so he called in a doctor from Farmington, who knew all about werewolves.  
>"Well?" Bones asked when the doctor came out of the guest room.<br>The look in the older wolf's eyes made Bones heart drop like a block of concrete. "I don't know how, but this is killing him. He should have gotten over this by now but.. it doesn't look good Bones," The blond explained. "His body is rejecting antibiotics." Bones nodded silently as the wolf put a hand on his shoulder before leaving.  
><em>Damn his pride,<em> Bones cussed at himself. _If he had just admitted that he needed Kerberosel, he wouldn't be on his death bed._ "Hey Kerberosel, if you can hear me, I really need your help. Lucifer's not looking too good right now, he needs you; so you think maybe you could get here?"  
>The sound of the front door opening scared the shit out of Bones. He turned to see Kerberosel walking up the stairs. "Where is he?" The blond asked. Bones pointed to the bedroom. Kerberosel walked in, sitting down on the edge of the horrible mattress. "Lucifer?"<br>Lucifer's head rolled towards his friend. "Hey."  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>Lucifer coughed, laughing a little bit. "Like I could run a mile," Lucifer joked before his eyes drifted shut.  
>Kerberosel didn't know what possessed him to lean forward and kiss Lucifer, but all three of them would later thank him for the one random impulse moment he had. Lucifer's eyes shot open before drifting shut again as he pulled Kerberosel on top of him, pulling the half breed closer to him.<br>Lucifer was the first to speak after the kiss ended. "Damn..." He trailed off, pulling Kerberosel back to him then kissing him again. Kerberosel fell down next to Lucifer, who automatically curled up to him, Lucifer's head finding its way to Kerberosel's chest. "I feel a lot better now... Damn Bones."  
>"What did he do?" His friend questioned.<br>"Nothing, he was just right about something I didn't want him to be," Lucifer mumbled. "I probably just gave you mono."  
>"It won't affect me as much as you," Kerberosel told him. "So why were you avoiding me this last month?"<br>Lucifer sighed, "I was terrified as fuck after we almost... kissed in that closet. Most of the time after that I was desperately trying to convince myself it was just adrenalin, but apparently not. I promise you this though, I will not ever do that to you again."


	6. Loser

Title: Loser  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: None really...  
>Pairings: pre-slashone sided Nate/Leo  
>Summary: A Halloween prank gone wrong leaves a Winchester hanging onto life and a Gallgher rethinking things.<br>AN: *facepalm* hate random bunnies

* * *

><p>"Nate, it's just a little ghost. Not harmful at all," Leo insisted. Holloween night was always when the Gallagers tried to scare the shit out of one of their friends, the Winchesters, or one of their 'uncle's' kids. This year Leo and Mini Crowley were going to scare Nathan, Sam and Gabirel's second oldest son, who was fourteen. "Swear to Hades. All you have to do is stay in there for four, five minutes." Ok, truthfully the house wasn't haunted period, but Leo and Mini Crowley knew Nathan would believe the grandchildren of Hades, who could find a ghost from miles away. And thankfully unlike Loki, who Lucifer and Nico were unlucky enough to get stuck with when they were 14, Nate would go for any adventure that people told him about (of course Leo or Sammy (Leo's older twin) took on a kinda older brother mode around him when he went on more life-threatening adventures).<br>Crowley, who was the same age as Nate, looked at his older brother. The sixteen-year-old gave his brother an evil smirk back. "You're not chickening out are you Nate? I mean, sure, your the half-archangel kid of Sam Winchester, but it's ok to back out," Crowley taunted, oddly having a heavy British/Portugese accent, which got him a lot of chicks, and some guys (rest of his family had a Chicagoian accent, heavy or light).  
>"No, I'll go," Nate told them, turning to the old house, which gave even Leo the creeps, but he knew it was safe for Nate to go into. The dark-haired Winchester slid into the house, glancing back at the two Gallagers before disappering into the darkness.<br>Crowley glanced at his brother, balancing on the pair of crutches he had to use, since he broke his leg the week before. "Dude, please tell me he's not gonna get hurt in this house, don't need Sam or Gabe on our asses because we got their son hurt," Crowley begged. "Sure it's not haunted. I mean I don't sense anything, but we are just Hades' grandsons..."  
>Leo looked at the house, trying not to itch his face an ruin the face makeup his mom took two hours making so he looked like a classic ghoul. Crowley was going as a devil clown, thoughly scaring the shit out of Sam when they showed up at the Winchester house, Mini Gabriel (who was too much like Gabriel and Leslie for anyone's confert) was convinced that Sam even pissed himself. "It shouldn't be Crowley," Leo's Chicagoian accent had just a little worry plauging it.<br>The two stood in slience for a couple of minutes before Crowley spoke, "Leo, somethings in there!" A second later there was a scream of terror and pain from the house. Leo's senses kicked into overtime, as he rushed into the abandoned house. Crowley already knew to try and get to Sam and Gabriel's as fast as he could.  
>"Nathan!" Leo yelled as he drew in a breath. The half werewolfskinwalker could smell blood, and it scared the shit out of him. "Nathan!" He rushed up the old stairs that creeked under his weight. "Nathan!" He turned a cornor into a black, musty room, where the smell of blood was strongest.  
>Nathan was laying on the ground, comatose, with a ghost standing above his bleeding form. The demigod growled at the ghost, warning it to get away. "Get away," Leo growled, flicking his eyes to black sockets. It turned to him and Leo got a clear view of the woman. She was probably 19, 20 with bloody, matted, auburn hair, sickly pale, nearly tranluscant skin, and dim blue eyes. Her clothes were shreded, splattered with blood as well. "Now." She charged him, but he wiped her away to the Underworld. Though that danger was now gone Leo's heart was still slamming against his ribs as he rushed to make sure Nathan was still alive. Thankfully the Nephilim was still breathing, no matter how shallow it was. "Please stay with me Nate. Please." The mutt picked his friend up, knowing he was going to have to shadow travel to save the younger teen.<br>They were engulfed in a cloak of shadows, appering outside the nearest hospital. At the moment, Leo could care less who saw, all the 16-year-old cared about was getting his friend help.

Less than an hour later the doctors said that Nate was stable, but with how much blood he loss in a short amount of time, they weren't sure when he was going to wake up. Leo could tell there was an unspoken, 'If he wakes up at all'.  
>Gabriel was fighting back tears as he sat by his son, Sam by his side. Leo was sitting in the waiting room, refusing to leave, even when his parents and brothers left, along with the rest of the Winchester children, who were going to stay at Dean's or the Gallager's houses. When Leo got up and walked to Nate's room to see if there was any change, Gabriel and Sam were gone. He knew it wasn't his place to be at the moment, but Leo wasn't willing to leave his friend alone.<br>The demigod curled up in a chair to Nate's right, facing the mini John Winchester. It killed the wolf to see his best friend hooked up to all these machines; weak, defenseless, absolutely vulnerable. "I'm sorry Nate, I swear I didn't know. We were just screwing around, ya know, what us Gallagers do. It wasn't suppose to be haunted… if I had known I wouldn't have even thought of doing it. Just please wake up for me Nathan," Leo silently told his friend, tears rolling down his face. "I'll do anything to make it up to you, just wake up."  
>Sam stopped his husband from entering Nathan's room when he saw Leo sitting besides his second oldest boy. "Gabriel, let's give him some space," Sam murmered to the blond.<br>"But.." Gabriel tried to protest but Sam cut him off with a look. "Fine." Sam looked back at Leo, hoping that his son, and Leo would be ok.

A week had passed, Nathan still hadn't woken up. Leo hadn't fallen asleep, and barely left the other male's side. No one could get him to move, the sixteen year old only got up to go to the bathroom, and twice to shower. Sam and Gabriel brought him food and water whenever they came, tried to get him to go home and sleep, or at least shave, seeing as he had a good mustash and beard going. But he just ignored them, staring at Nate, silently praying to whoever that he would wake up.  
>Leo was once again alone, staring at Nate in the early morning. Leo couldn't help but take Nate's hand, as if by instict, and lean onto the matress, resting his head near the pillow Nathan's head was propped upon. "Please Nate. Wake up. I'm begging you. Don't leave your family. Don't leave them please. Don't leave me. It'll kill them if you died... I'll never be able to forgive myself if you died. It'll kill me. Rip me apart. Tear me to shreads," Leo begged, his pleas muffled my the pillow and matress. "If this is your deathbed, it'll end me."<br>Leo lost himself in thought, the feel of the heat from Nathan's skin against his, Nathan himself. The words he spoke were true. If Nate died, Leo would end his own life. At the beginning of the week, it was just out of guilt of possibly being the reason his friend died; but some where along the week, it went from guilt to losing a part of himself. In the course of that week Leo started to think of Nathan in less of a brotherly way and more of a possible mate way.  
>Around two a.m. Nathan woke up. "Lee?" Nate asked, his voice harsh and cracking when he spoke. Leo shot up, praying he hadn't imagianed Nate saying his name, or trying. Sure enough Nate's eyes were open, staring at Leo. Leo hugged Nate close, forgetting that he should probably find a doctor and tell them that Nate was awake. "Leo, I need to breath," Nate croaked out; Leo was too busy crying to hear him though. He was thanking anyone and everyone that Nate was awake. "Can you at least get me some water?" Nate asked him. Leo finally stopped hugging the Winchester, reaching down and picking up a nearly full water bottle that Sam had given him the day before.<br>Nate took the bottle from Leo and easily downed half of the water. "You look horrible Lee," Nathan pointed out. Leo just nodded slowly, wiping tears from his eyes. "How long have I been out?"  
>Leo opened his mouth to speak, "A week." He sounded horrible. He hadn't spoken anything louder than a whisper for a week, he'd been cring for that long too, so probably didn't help much.<br>Nate stared at him, "Please tell me you haven't been here this whole time, please tell me you've even slept man." Leo didn't meet Nate's blue eyes with his own. He knew what was going to be said; Bones said the same words to Lucifer when he had been in a near-fatel pack battle, Lucifer hadn't left him during those 5 days. "You need to sleep Leo, your not an angel. You can't do this to yourself."  
>Leo finally broke down, full on broke down; not just a few tears falling down his face, we're talking crying-so-hard-your-body's-shaking-violently. Leo curled up into a ball in the chair, resembling a dog just a little too well. "I thought I was going to lose my best friend, hell pretty much my brother. I couldn't leave. I couldn't even if I wanted to, and I didn't," Leo admitted through sobs and hiccups. This wasn't good for him.<br>Nate slid over on the bed, making room for Leo. Ok probably not the wisest move but right now Leo needed sleep, all the Winchester was focused on at the second. "Dude you need to sleep," he told the older guy, leaving no room for Leo to fight. Being a Winchester had it's perks at times.  
>Leo sighed, feeling totally awkward as he crawled into the hospital bed next to Nate. The Gallager instantly fell asleep when his head fell down next to Nate's. Nathan followed his example, closing his eyes.<br>Sam and Gabriel walked in to see Leo and Nathan, Leo's arm around Nate's torso, holding him close, almost protectively. "Looks like Nico and Izzy aren't the only two anymore," Sam whispered to his husband.  
>"Wait until Leslie finds out," Gabriel replied. "Red and Avenge probably won't be the only WinchesterGallger spawns we'll have to worry about." They both fully knew that Nate had woken up, but they decided to let Leo have some sleep.

They released Nate a few days later, Leo still never left his side. The first night Nate was back Leo wouldn't even let the half Hades hound pup (which was a black Affenpinscher, not very happy about not being able to sleep with his master for over a week) sleep in his bed. He curled up next to Nate in his wolf form, damn near peacefully. Leo was going to make sure nothing bad happened to Nate again. Even if it cost him his life.


	7. Once A Wolf Always A Wolf

Title: Once A Wolf Always A Wolf  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Charecter death, AU (possibly) to OL (set after the first drabble Lips Of An Angel)  
>Pairings: pre-slashone sided Leo/Nate. Leo/OC  
>Summary: Nothing ever goes right for a Gallagher.<p>

* * *

><p>Leo rolled off his bed, well was more like pushed off by a sleeping Nate. He still wasn't quiet sure why Nate didn't want to sleep in any of the other beds while him, Mini Crowley, and Nate went to Farmington for Leo's final year of high school. After much convincing (and some begging and pleding) Sam and Gabriel finally let Nate stay with the two Gallagers in Illinois.<br>"Glad to see you didn't rape Nate in the middle of the night," Crowley laughed, a toothbrush in his mouth. The 17-year-old just glared at him, pulling a pillow off his bed and trying to go to sleep once again. "It's 7:15 Lee," Crowley told him. Leo shot up, looking at the clock to vindicate Crowley's statement. Sure enough in bright blue numbers his alarm clock read: 7:15. Well it looked more like 1:15 since one of the lights were broken in it.  
>Leo dragged Nate off the day, waking the Winchester up. "What?" Nate groaned.<br>"Hurry up and get ready for school," Leo growled, shoving two t-shirts, a pair of shorts, socks and his and Nate's shoes into two seprate bags. "You're just going to have to get dressed at the bus stop and on the bus," he told Nate as they brushed their teeth over the single sink.  
>Nate nodded, spitting into the sink before rinsing out the excess toothpaste.<br>Leo looked up and down Nate's half-naked body, soaking in the other male's form, before spitting into the sink. He gargled the mouth wash (which to him, tasted horrible and her could barely keep it in his mouth for more than a few seconds) spitting the blue liquid out a few seconds later. They both grabbed their bags off the hardwood floor of the hallway, Leo jumping down the flight of stairs while Nate slid down the banister. Leo, naturally reaching the door first, opened it, leaving Nate to shut it while the Gallager backflipped over the railing of the pourch and onto the ground about eight feet below. Mini Crowley was already waiting at the top of a neighbor's driveway. Leo had his licence for both South Dakota and Illinois, but his car is regestered to South Dakota, and the bike was shot, so they had to ride the bus to school.  
>Nate and Leo unzipped their bags, grabbing whatever was first. For Nate, it was a pair of red men's basketball shorts, while Leo was pulling a black Tapout t-shirt over his head. While Nate pulled his shorts on, Leo was staring, again. But this time it didn't last as long, seeing as it was Nate's first day in Farmington outside of Leslie's old house. (Which meant he'd be around Farmington's pack, which both Crowley and Leo knew had some loose ends. Sioux Falls had loose ends too, but they also knew the Winchesters, and wouldn't dare pull anything, fear of being killed, exiled, or even worse, marked prey.)<br>Leo's friend Jacob (also ex-boyfriend, but they were still friends) was walking towards the three. Leo know Jacob wasn't a threat but since the accident the year before, Leo had become seriously over protective of Nate, causing the wolf to tense up and nearly snarl at the blond. "So you guys are like Lucifer and Nico too," Jacob laughed. Leo nodded, trying not to show his dominace and attack his friend. The bus pulled up infront of the group, Nate and Leo still only half dressed.  
>"Gallager?" The bus driver, who Leo reginised as one of his mom's cousins, but for the life of him he couldn't remeber his name.<br>"Yep, well, a Gallager and a Winchester, but that's my brother's fault," Leo told him, before walking back to the single seat of the bus. Leo made Nate sit down in the seat across from him before he pulled his shorts on as the bus lurched forward. "Hey Jake! Why didn't you get a ride from Sammi?"  
>"Her car broke down," Jacob replied, looking at Nate in the seat across from Leo, who was currently sliding his shirt on. "Who's your friend?"<br>"Nate Winchester; Nate, this is my friend, and ex, Jake Savage," Leo introduced them.  
>"Wait, Winchester? As in that Winchester?" Jake asked, half laughing. "Is that why you two are only half dressed?"<br>Leo glared at his friend before sitting down next to Nate. "No, you'd be able to tell if that was the reason why," Leo growled at him, pulling his socks on. "Anyways, Jordon, if you don't remember."  
>Jake nodded, then looked to the front of the bus. "Crowley's gonna watch him for the classes you don't have together, right?" Leo nodded, seeing why Jake asked that. Walking up the alise of the bus was Colton Todd, one of the most power hungry wolves in the Farmington pack. He was a junior in high school, and would do anything to make it to the Pack of Elders.<br>"Good, don't need that getting a hold of Nate here," Jake said.  
>Nate gave Leo a confused look, "Why don't you want him to..."<br>Leo knew the end to that question and cut Nate off, "I'll explain when we're back home. Just please stay away from that kid." The Winchester nodded, tying his black Converse. Leo gave him an awkward smile. Nate was out of place here, not knowing anyone, and he pretty much had a target on his back, with two wolves keeping him safe.  
>When they got to the school Leo was tense, making Nate walk in front of him as they went to their lockers, where Jordon was waiting for Leo.<br>"Hey Jord," Leo grinned, still keeping an eye on Nate as he pulled his boyfriend in for a long, hot kiss against the locker.  
>The other male pulled away, grinning at Leo, before looking at Nate. "Not replacing me already are you Lee?" He asked the other wolf, who was checking the blond out, since the sophmore was wearing a muscle shirt that was barely held together at the bottom, and didn't cover much on the sides.<br>Leo laughed, "No, Jordon this is my friend Nate Winchester, Nate, this is my boyfriend, Jordon Rogers." Jordon's smile dampened a slight bit, since he knew all about Leo's 'crush' on Nathan. It did upset him that he'd never fully have Leo, but he was happy having Leo period.  
>Nate extended his hand, letting Jordon shake it quickly before things got extreamly awkward between the two. Nate and Leo opened their lockers, dropping their bags in before they started to walk. "So where's Austin and Caleb?"<br>"Not sure about Caleb, Austin's in the other hallway, and Chris is down the middle hall," Jordon answered as they turned the courner, heading towards the oppisite hall way. They stopped by Chris' locker, a tall dark haired senior football player  
>"Not playing football this year Leo?" Chris asked.<br>Leo shook his head, "Couldn't go to a few weeks of football camp, we were still in school up in Dakota, then for two weeks I was up on bedrest because I broke my leg, last week I made three practices."  
>"We don't have practice tonight, first game's the scrimage next, your starting for varsity," Chris told him. Leo nodded a thanks to his fellow senior before they continued down the hall.<br>"Who wears your jersey here?" Nate asked Leo. "Boyfriend, or cheerleader?"  
>Jordon knew what Nate was talking about, when Leo went to Farmington his freshman year he was dating Caleb (who was an 8th grader at the time) but Caleb didn't get to wear his jersey unless it was an away game, so instead Leo's "cheerleader" Jean (who he wished never had to be assoicated with him) wore it.<br>"Boyfriend this year, my cheerleader graduated here, weren't enough for me to have one," Leo told Nate, wrapping his arm around Jordon's waist. "To be honest don't want one either. After the bitch I had in Sioux Falls. So glad I was dating someone who wore my jersey all the time."  
>Nate nodded as they stopped at Austin's locker. He was almost the same height as Leo, with short blond hair, and pericing blue eyes (not like the Gallagers, a little less intense).<br>"Hey Austin, my friend, Nate Winchester, Nate, my friend Austin Baggans," Leo introduced the two, trying to hurry and get Nate out of that hallway as he smelled Colton coming down the hall. "We have to get out of here at the moment Austin, Colton's coming." Austin nodded in understanding, before Leo dragged Nate and Jordon down into his Spinish classroom. "Hola, señor Weaver. ¿Te importa si nos escondemos aquí durante unos minutos?"  
>The gray-haired Spainish teacher looked up at his student, "No, pero Leo me puede preguntar por qué?"<br>The conversation easily switched into full Spainish, leaving Jordon half left out and Nate a little bit left out. "Colton, tengo un Nephilim mitad humano, tener que esconderse duranye unos minutos," Leo replied.  
>"Ah, y por todos los medios seguir, y se le excusa si pierde parte de mi clase," Señor Weaver replied. Leo nodded in thanks, waiting 'til he was sure Colton was gone.<br>They walked into the crowded hallway. "See ya next hour Jordon," Leo told his boyfriend before quickly kissing him and slapping his ass as he walked away.  
>Crowley stared at his brother as he caught up with the two. "Hey you two," Crowley said. "Guessing I'm taking up babysitting duty." Leo nodded as he said bye to the two and walked back to Mr. Weaver's class.<br>For the next three hours it was pretty much like this until homeroom. "Ipsum Iesum Christum," Leo growled when he saw Colton sitting in the room. "Nate just stick near me, ok?"  
>Nathan nodded, sitting next to Leo right next to the door. They only had a few minutes in the class but every moment made Leo more tense, keeping an eye on Colton and Nate.<br>As soon as the bell rang Leo and Nate were out the door, Jordon already waiting for them on Leo's bus. "What's wrong?" Jordon asked as Leo fell into the seat next to Nate.  
>"Colton's in my homeroom," Leo growled, trying to keep his anger undercontrol and not turn into a wolf on the bus. Jordon put a hand on his boyfriend's knee calming him instantly. "Thanks." Jordon nodded.<br>When the three finally got off the bus (Crowley was going to his girlfriend's) Leo was half wired, half ready to go to sleep. Leo's German Shepherd/Australian cattle dog puppy ran up to Jordon, greeting him wiith a lick to the face. Leo and Nate were laughing as Jordon was licked to death on the grass.  
>It wasn't Leo's hound, rather a puppy he found abandoned on the streets when it was less than two months old. Of course being a werewolf Leo couldn't just leave the little guy (well even if he wasn't a wolf, he wouldn't have been able to because well, you'd have to be heartless to leave a puppy on the street) so he took him back to his mom (who helped set the many broken bones the starving pup had) and kept him, later giving him to Caleb (who named him Fido, which he later got slapped for doing) and every time Leo was in Farmington, the dog would find his way to Leslie's old house, and stay with him.<br>Jordon fell down on Leo's bed when they got in the house, starting to snore as soon as he did. "Hm, must of had boarders last night," Leo thought out loud as he turned on his TV and sat down, pulling Jordon's head onto his lap and stroaking his hair. Nate stared at them for a second before grabbing one of Leo's snowboarding magizenes (well technically they were Nick's but he gave them to his younger brothers, Trevor and Leo, so yeah) and fell down in a black chair in the back of the room.  
>They spent a few hours like that, until Nathan finally got up and told Leo he was gonna step outside for a few minutes.<br>Jordon woke when the outside door slammed shut. "You still in a bad mood?" He asked Leo. Leo nodded, looking at him. Jordon strattled Leo's waist, knocking him down as he crushed his lips to his boyfriend's.  
>But Jordon stopped it when he caught a familiar scent. "Lee, where's Nate?" He asked, sitting up.<br>"Outside why?" Leo asked the blond.  
>"Colton's scent is here," Jordon told him, moving so he wouldn't get hit when Leo jumped up.<br>Blind rage fueled Leo as he traced Nathan's scent south, towards Canton. "That bastard, he knew Canton wouldn't know," Leo hissed pushing himself harder as he followed the trail further into enemy territory.  
>Nathan's scent led to a warehouse on the other end of Canton, where Leo knew the pack meetings where held. He also knew about the back entrance only two people besides him, Colton wasn't one of them.<br>The Gallager slowly crept through the door, sliding behind crates until he was at the one low enough for him to jump ontop of. When he did so, he saw Nate, tied to a chair, with Colton standing above him.  
>Leo snarled, his fangs bared in anger as he jumped down. "Get away from him," the werewolf growled.<br>"Why would I get away from my new wolf?" Colton replied, an evil smirk on his face. Leo hadn't seen the line of dryed blood on Nathan's chin.  
>Rage filled Leo, making his shake violently. "You asshole!" Leo growled.<br>"It's my blood or yours, either way, he'll be a wolf," Colton sneered. Leo stared at Nate, then bit down on his wrist, wishing he didn't have to turn him. "Go ahead Gallager, show your dominance. Turn him."  
>Leo held his bleeding wrist to Nate's mouth, blood flowing into his throat and slowly turning his human side into a wolf. The wounds on his sides slowly healing as Leo's blood destoried Colton's. "I'm sorry Nate," he whispered to his friend as the wound finally healed. Leo turned to face the other wolf, snarling as he turned into a 9 foot tall demon.<br>Colton paled when he saw just how far he had pushed Leo. "Leo, you know I didn't mean it," Colton stuttered trying to get on Leo's good side. That wasn't going to happen.  
>"Run," Leo's voice came out utterly demonic. Colton barely turned around when Leo ripped through him with his extended claws. The demon ripped through Colton's chest leaving nothing behind as it flung his mangled body across the warehouse.<br>"Lee?" A voice asked from behind him. Leo turned around, changing back into a human when he saw Nate staring at him. "I thought you couldn't turn back into a human if you killed someone in your demon form."  
>Leo helped Nate up, shaking his head, "One, it's only if we kill them with our mouths, two, it's only if we kill demons in our demon form."<br>Nate nodded in understanding, "I feel different."  
>Leo didn't look at Nate as he helped him out of the foul smelling building. "I had to turn you. Other wise Colton would have, and I didn't want you to end up like him. I'm sorry Nate."<br>"Don't be," Nate replied.


	8. Blurry

Title: Blurry  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: Possible Spoilers for the possible triqueal in the Iris 'verse. And though Cassie will probably kill me for mentioning this, minor spoilers for her Bones/(demon)Crowley she's gonna start writing after OL is over.  
>Pairings: JamesMini Crowley  
>Summary: All I can say is massive fluff.<p>

* * *

><p>Crowley wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who was half drifting off against him, half watching the movie that was playing on the TV, which was pushed against the opposite wall. The wolf sighed and looked down at James' not so flat abdomen, setting a hand against it.<p>

Even through the fabric of James' t-shirt Crowley could feel the warmth and movement of their child. According to Gabriel (who was apparently bitten by Crowley's oldest kid) it was a month old daughter. Honestly Crowley would be happy with a healthy kid. Sure he was a werewolf/skinwalker/demigod but still a lot of things that could go wrong. And the fact he had an uncountable number of nieces and nephews (condoms were a foreign concept to everyone except apparently Bones, then again he was the older Crowley's bitch... those mental images were not needed) was steering both him and James from having kids themselves, being perfectly fine with the black haired boy sleeping down the hall from them. But no, Crowley had finally knocked up the Winchester, earning him a box of condoms to the head from his son. (Where he got them, Crowley hasn't a clue.)

"Nervous?" James asked his mate.

"Kinda," Crowley admitted, kissing the side of his boyfriend's neck. "Not ready to be a father again. I didn't even mean to have Wes, but can't see my life without him now. Probably be the same with this kid too."

James sighed, leaning closer to Crowley. "You're an amazing dad Crowley," James told him. The wolf tightened his grip around James' waist protectively as the half angel started to drift even farther into unconsciousness.


	9. Unknown Soilder

Title: Unknown Soilder  
>Rating: K<br>Warnings: possible spoilers for Iris triqueal  
>Pairings: Mini CrowleyJames  
>Summary: After a nightmare of his past terrifies the youngest Gallgher, only person who can make it better is the only one that knows.<br>AN: All I can tell ya'll is that Mini Crowley is really OCC durning this.

* * *

><p>Crowley shot up in bed, utterly terrified. He was soaked in sweat and his breathing was heavy. The 17 year old looked up and, though he knew the figure couldn't possibly be real since he'd killed the leech nearly 10 years before, it didn't stop him for nearly screaming and backing up into the wall. He closed his eyes and was nearly begging for the figure to go away, thankfully it had when he opened his eyes again.<br>Gods the night terrors had gotten worse over the last ten years. He was 17 for the love of Hades, these were supposed to stop at twelve. Crowley didn't feel comfortable being at his house, since he was the only Gallagher that was still living there besides his parents, and they were out of town for the weekend. The youngest Gallagher slid off his bed and slid on a pair of DC sneakers before leaving the house.  
>His destination was less than a mile away, but it was in the middle of nowhere, which meant it'd be pretty much pitch black. Thankfully it was a full moon and thanks to the damn adrenaline that was coursing through his body he could see perfectly as he walked in nothing but a pair of shorts and a hoodie.<br>The wolf didn't know why he decided this of all places to go, but he ended up at the Winchester's house. Dean and Castiel's, not Sam and Gabriel's, or Anubis and Loki's. He knew he's probably end up filled with rock salt if he went through the front door or made a large amount of noise, so the young wolf used his usual route to get to the room he wanted to get to.  
>Crowley took a running start towards the side of the house, jumping up against the wall and pushing himself onto the roof of the porch right in front of James' window. He slid the window open as silently as he could, trying not to wake his friend as he climbed. He kicked off his shoes as he shut the window, then climbed into the bed next to James, who was mostly hidden under 2 layers of blankets.<br>This made Crowley feel like a complete and utter wimp but he needed something real to hold onto. He wrapped his arms around James, fisting his t-shirt in his hands. Crowley could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and tried to fight them to no avail. A pair of arms wrapped around Crowley as he buried his face into the red fabric of a t-shirt.  
>James didn't say anything, he just held Crowley. He hated to see his friend like this but in a way he was relieved. Ten years of holding that secret alone, and keeping it together, no one should have to deal with that, especially not a Gallagher.<br>When Crowley finally stopped crying they stayed like that, even when they fell asleep.


	10. Letter From a Theif

Title: Letter From a Theif  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: graphic (crappy) sex. spoilers ect.  
>Pairings: Mini CorwleyJames  
>Summary: I got nothing<br>AN: My first attempted at guy on guy so wish me luck.

* * *

><p>James was forced down onto the bed by the younger male. Crowley was kissing him once again, barely giving the Winchester a chance to catch his breath, that was just quick, heavy pants. His tight was nestled inbetween James' legs, rubbing him even harder, the pressure in his pants excustiatingly painful. James whimpered, begging, which only resulted his best friend smirking, his black glasses being lost somewhere in the kitchen when the heavy makeout session had begun hours ago, leaving no question when his red eyes lit up with pleasure.<br>Crowley couldn't help but just love seeing James a hot mess under him, begging to be fucked. Though he hadn't been laid in nearly 9 months, he had enough selfcontrol to tease the man beneith him. His mouth trailed down from James' tracing his jaw before trailing along the jugular, licking, kissing, and biting the skin above it. He felt the half angel shiver underneith him when he slightly broke skin. Crowley couldn't use many of his usual kinks (some of which people would never even think about using) because he knew what the male had been through before, and dispite usually being a one night stand person, he truly believed that he was, gods forbid he say it, in love with James.  
>The wolf ripped off James' shirt when it became an inconvienance, throwing it somewhere to his left before admiring his toned body. Then he sucked on the back ridge of the oppsing male's collarbone, bringing a black-purple bruise to the surface ere slightly biting down on the vanward ridge.<br>James let out a weak moan as he felt Crowley's sharp teeth indent onto his collarbone, not biting down with enough force to break skin though. Anon Crowley's mouth found its way to one of his nipples, teasing it with his tongue and a single fang, rewarding the Gallagher with a low moan and James smelling more and more like arousal. It was a good smell too.  
>"Please Crowley just fuck me," James begged as Crowley pressed his thigh down more.<br>Crowley grinned against James' abdomen, his razor sharp teeth grazing slowly over beautiful pale flesh. James shuddered at the feeling of hot breath against his skin, blood rushing down to his already painfully hard cock. The wolf stopped his downward decent, smirking again when he heard a pathetic whimper from his friend. Tht younger man scraped the senstive skin above the waist band of James' jeans before leaning up and kissing him, while undoing them. The half angel's jeans and boxers found their way to the floor, leaving him totally exposed.  
>James pulled Crowley's shirt over his head, sliently begging to have the other male inside him. The Native American just laughed as his shorts and his own boxers disappered. "You just want to be my little bitch don't you?" He hissed in James' ear, dragging his claws lightly down the Winchester's thigh. James nodded, bucking his hips up against Crowley's. He pinned his hips to the bed, looking at James with a quick warning glare.<br>Crowley flipped his lover over, admiring the finely chipped ass, just begging for him to fuck it. He wanted to, more than anything in the world, but he wasn't going to at that second. Insted he started licking James open, his tongue was already rediculously long, but added with the fact he had turned it into a wolf's, he managed to strangle a few moans from the older man before pulling out and manhandling James back onto his back. "Please Crowley. I want you inside me now," James begged. And the wolf was happy to oblige, slowly pushing into him, inch by inch, stopping when he heard a pain filled whimper. "Don't stop."  
>"Am I hurting you?" Crowley questioned, concerned.<br>James wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist, pushing himself down on Crowley's dick. "No," was the mangeled response he received. Crowley contined pushing into him, until he was fully sheathed with in the half angel. He growled softy, this felt so much better than he imaged, though he hated the fact someone had been with James like this before him.  
>"Move, damn it," James hissed. Crowley smirked slowly rocking back and forth, just torturing his friend. James would have started to ride him if it wasn't for the fact Crowley wasn't an idiot and kept his hips pinned. "Please."<br>Crowley decided to oblige, but stopped moving so he could say one thing that he hoped he never hear. "You better tell me if you want me to stop," he growled in James' ear. James pushed his hips down a little bit but Crowley wasn't taking that for an answer. "Well?"  
>The green eyed man pulled Crowley in for a kiss, which was the answer Crowley willingly accepted. He started to thrust into James, eyes growing brighter with lust with every moan, scream, and other sounds he coaxed out of him.<br>Crowley smirked, eyes filling with a glint of mischief that James didn't catch until after he felt a claw cut open the skin of his upper arm. It was one of Crowley's and the damn the kinky bastard, though James knew he was probably lucky he hadn't been handcuffed to the bed. He gave another moan when the wolf hit his prostate, while simultaneously dragging his claws along his collarbone and down his chest, leaving a red line behind. Then while James was arched against him he took the perfect opertunity to rub the base of James' wings. The resulted in them unfurling and James digging his nails into Crowley's back. The demigod's eyes flashed black for a second, the pain electing a low howl from him before he combed through the while and blue feathers of James' wings. Instictively (though it was he first time with a werewolf) James dug his nails into the base of Crowley's spine, making the wolf shudder violently as he hit that sweet spot again.  
>Crowley started to take on more canine features the closer he came to coming, thrusting into James hard and fast, with the drive of a wolf to fucking breed. Hades's grandson bit down on James' collarbone, whining at the force it took not to mark him. The closer they got the less control Crowley had, most now tattered. He bit down hard and swift, crushing the bone before releasing it. James let out something inbetween a scream and a moan or howl with Crowley marking him.<br>With a few more hard, uneven thrusts James' was sent into a violently hard orgasm, his body convusing so hard it shook Crowley as well, who, a second later, emptied his load inside of the half-angel with a triumpant howl.  
>When they came down Crowley pulled out gently, trying not to hurt the other too much. "That was... oh my... amazing dude," James breathed out. But Crowley wasn't done with him yet. He started to lick the come off of James' stomach, then trailing down, licking James' cock on his path.<br>The half angel gasped in surprize when Crowley spread his legs further apart and once again slid his tongue into James' entrace. He started fucking him with said appendage, James moaning as it brushed his prostate. God this kid had some kinks.  
>Crowley loved the taste of James' seed mixing with his as he fucked him with his mouth. It wasn't the first time the wolf had done this, infact it was an art, with both males and females. He didn't do it enough for them to come again (well guys at least) just enough to get them hard again. But gods the noises James was spewing out made Crowley want to take him again right there and then, not even finishing before reajusting and kissing James while pushing into him.<br>The bed never stopped creaking that night.


	11. A Place Where You Belong

Title: A Place Where You Belong  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Mentions of Charecter suicide, slight Spoilers for OL, AU to OL  
>Pairings: JamesMini Crowley, mention of Mini Crowley/Mary  
>Summary: Every year on the day he lost the one person he could trust, Crowley Gallagher visits his old friend. This year it's not any different.<br>AN: A 'what-if' to OL.

* * *

><p>It was a cold evening, usually was around this time, the graveyard would usually be empty any other day, but one soul still haunts it on this day. Leaning against the black headstone was a figure in a black hoodie, his black lifeless eyes looking down as if he could see the skeleton resting in a cherry wood casket six feet under. He was always here around this time every year, and every year it would be storming just as bad as it did all those years ago, but he didn't care, never seemed to notice. Plus if someone was around, they'd just think it was the rain running down his face.<br>Crowley sighed, running his hand through his short black hair, pushing the black hood down. He'd kept it short for years, refusing to let it grow out; James had said that Crowley should cut his hair short. "Weird it's been what 17, 18 years since that night, yet I still can't believe you did it, can't believe you're gone. Mary says hi by the way," Crowley spoke before breathing out shakily. "Just thought you should know. She's at your dad's house now with Jamie. Gods she looks just like her mother, 'cept the skin, she's Native American alright. You would love to see how your niece had grown up."  
>Crowley had hit a downward spiral after James had died, turning to alcohol when weed didn't numb the pain. A twelve year old should never be like that, but the Gallaghers weren't normal so no one questioned it. After he got sober at 15, he was back to his old self; not the Crowley that had come back from that vampire hunt at 8 years old, the one before that, everyone just wished it had been on better circumstances.<br>"I don't know just been hard on me last couple years. I'm 28, but gods that 10 year old who spent weeks on end here, just praying one day I'd show up and I would see an empty grave, and everything would just be one nightmare, you'd be alive, he's hitting hard again. Especially since my oldest is asking why I keep drawing Uncle James all the time. Dunno what I'm suppose to say to that James," he said, tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to keep his voice steady, though only ones around to hear him were dead. "Besides the fact I miss you. Can't exactly explain that losing you was like losing my twin, only more painful, that their Uncle James was the one I really could see myself with, not their mom. You know how a kid would take that? That Mary's just a replacement for you, the only reason I'm with her is because she's the closet thing I have to you. Don't get me wrong, I love your sister, give anything for her, but in the end, she's not you. She's not a replacement, but she's not you..." The tears started to roll down his face, mixing in with the rain that had plastered his hair down to his head. "I look at my kids, I see for just a second what could have been, family we coulda had." Crowley wiped the tears from his eyes. "She knows, Mary, she knows that I'm not all there. She knows that I love you, I always will, and she understands. Every time I come here she understands it's because I'm less broken here, even if all of you that's left is a headstone and bones. I hate not being able to give her what she deserves, when she could have had anyone else, someone who could give her more, but instead, she settled with me. Thank her for that every day, but she deserves better." Crowley looked up when a black haired boy, almost eleven years old, ran up to him, his hood over his head, but it didn't hide the bangs that were already covering his eyes.  
>"Dad!" Crowley's oldest son said.<br>Looking at him Crowley had to catch himself from calling him James. Spitting image of his uncle except how he wore his hair, didn't get Castiel's sexed up hair that James had. "Yeah Jimmy?" Crowley asked his son. Closest thing he could go without naming him James.  
>"Nikola wants to go home," Jimmy replied, sliding his hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie. Crowley stood up and followed his son back to the Impala, silently saying goodbye to his friend.<br>He climbed into the driver's side, slamming the door shut as Jimmy climbed in. "You see him when you look at me don't you?" Jimmy asked his dad.  
>"Every once in a while," the older Gallagher admitted. "I'm not going to be like Dean though, I don't want you to end up like James." Crowley had been the one to find James' journal 18 years ago, he still read that last entry every once in a while... reminded him that his son wasn't James, and he shouldn't look at him like he was.<br>Nikola was snoring in the back seat, his dark blond hair spiked up like his dad's, the six year old was totally obvious. "Dad, do you think he would like us if he were alive?" Crowley nodded. "Then again we wouldn't be here if he was."  
>Crowley hated him saying that, he loved his kids, but it's probably true, if James hadn't passed, these kids most likely not have been born, least to him and Mary. "You know I love you kids, and your mom. I couldn't imagine my life without you now. You, Nik, Kaleb, and Joe are the sons I would want to have, with anyone, your sisters too." Jimmy knew this, knew his dad loved his family, he also knows that Crowley wished James hadn't committed suicide, all of their family had.<br>The Impala rolled down the narrow road in the graveyard, drawing away from the grave of the one person who could have changed everything.


End file.
